Reunion and Rematch: Ryuka Uchiha vs Evan Herane
"That was a weird conversation back there huh" Evan sent to Ryuka telepathically "No kidding. Randomness is a virtue." "Lets just be glad Ean didn't some how show up" Evan comically said "Shut up." Ryuka muttered, looking around. "That just might happen." "I don't think Steels is on right now" Evan replies Evan flips in front of him, managing to jump from tree to tree backwards "I must know, it's been over a 1000 years are you and Kyashi married yet" Ryuka chuckled. "Unofficially." He replied. "We couldn't actually get together an official wedding with all that's been going' on." "Evan disappeared, and appeared behind Ryuka "1000 years is a long time to wait, for your first Seireitou experience.... or did you fall for temptation" Ryuka, raising an eyebrow, spun around, thrusting his leg up in a spin-kick at Evan's face. "Seireitou experience? What's that supposed to mean?" Evan's face turned blank as he dodges the kick "Have you had sex with her or not?" "...That is the bluntest way to ask a question." Ryuka muttered, flipping back a few feet. "And it deserves a blunt answer: Yes." The slightest blush came on his face. "My, my. Look who's grown up. Last time i saw you you didn't have the nerve to kiss her on the cheek "Speak for yourself." Ryuka retorted. "Last time I checked, you took one look at Kyashi-chan and Mizu kissing and puked." "touche, I always did hate sappy moments" Evan rolled his eyes Ryuka smirked. "Just don't cry..." He took out Keibatsu and unsheathed it. "When I wipe the ground with you." He spoke in a egging, but confident voice. "You accualy think you can beat me" Evan boasted, as green chakra grabbed his legs and arms Ryuka looked down, as dark chakra leaked from his body, pushing away the green chakra and apparently attempting to consume. "I know I can beat you." He retorted. All of Ryukas chakra was destroyed, when a big blast of green chakra came from underground grabbed him sending into the air while holding him in place At the last minute, Ryuka raised his sword arm, sheathing it while pulling out his other arm. When the chakra hit him, he made a few hand signs, erupting a powerful stream of fire from his lips. "Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique." The fire swept across Evan, engulfing him in a blaze, as Ryuka landed on his feet, freed from the chakra's grip. As the fire cleard Evan was standing unharmed, because of his chakra cloak protecting him "Is that it Ryuka" Evan yelled Ryuka fell to his knees unable to move, he felt like metal bars through his veins. Then his arm was bent back "W-what the...?!" He muttered, as he tried to move his arm. "What did you...?!" "Simple, I have control of my chakra inside and out of my body. So I just mix my chakra with yours on contact. And now I have full manipulation of your body A smile appeared on Ryuka's face. "Good....but not good enough." With anough physical force, he pulled his arm and his legs out of Evan's grasp. "Unfortunately for you...my body doesn't use chakra anymore." He pulled down his shirt collar a bit, to see a circular hole in his neck. "Do you remember what I had said when the Keibatsu's dark energy was slowly fusing with my body?" "I thought you had gotten over all that" Evan said "But it doesn't matter, really just as long as my chakra is in your body. I have conrtol of you" Evan stops him, and traps him in his chakra cloak. But to his surprise, Ryuka re-appeared right in front of him, kicking him in the face with his right leg and knocking him away a few feet. "Your chakra is being consumed by the dark energy within me." He lectured, landing on his feet. "The power within Keibatsu has slowly changed my body, to the point where it could no longer be considered human." "Before we move on Ryuka, I need to ask. How far do you want this battle to go" Evan asked him Ryuka grinned. "You challenged me." He said, pulling the collar back over the hole in his neck. "How far do you want it to go? After all, we did want to test each other's strength, right?" "Will go to first one to surrender, no holding back anything" Evan nodds "What do you think" Ryuka slightly nodded, putting one hand in his pocket and one scratching his nose. "Fair enough." Evan sticks out his hand, and his Taiyoukirite appeared "This time I won't hold back" "Hn." Ryuka pulled out Keibatsu again. "Same goes for me. Now attack." "Hello I haven't seen you in a while Evan" Said a voice coming from a gold cloaked figure "Same here" Evan responded, He then charged at Ryuka at speeds that Ryuka couldn't predict. Slashing at him hundreds of times Ryuka frowned, looking carefully and activating his Kagirinaigan. Positioning his sword, he blocked all of Evan's strikes, using both fast speed and quick perception. Another arm of chakra grabs his wrist as Evan slashs his chest leaving a big mark on his chest, He jumps back followed by a Fire Release: Phoenix Flower Jutsu Ryuka staggered back, clutching his chest with one hand and twisting his sword with the other, blocking all of the fireballs that attacked him. His wound healed before it could spill any more blood. Before Ryuka had pulled back from blocking, Evan had his fingers in Ryuka's gut. Evan twisted his fingers sending him flying into some trees, jumping back to prepare for any more attacks. Ryuka managed to flip himself, landing on the balls of his feet on the trees. Leaping into the air, he cocked his fist back, and it glowed with dark energy. He thrust it, unleashing his own "chakra" arm at Evan. The hand slammed into him, grabbing him and slamming him through the forest before dissipating. Ultimate power "I must say I'm impressed Ryuka," Evan chukled "You've forced me Show you something, something I've done that no one else has done" Evan covers his eye "Complete Sharingan!" Evan shows his Sharingan "Your going to lose this battle" "Pffft, what?" Ryuka's eyes widened in mock shock. "Another dojutsu? Like that's going to help you." Unsheathing his sword, he began to race towards Evan in a zig-zag pattern, the after-images behind him distorting his movements. Evan grabs his rist, snapping his arm, and flipping him over his shouder. All with in a blink, followed by an gentle fist to a chakra point. Evan then covers his hand in an Amaterasu cloak, "The more of this cloak covers me the more powerful I become, not that I'll need more then my right hand" Evan taunts, throwing a ball of black fire at Ryuka. Ryuka was forced to sheath Keibatsu again, the dark energy healing his arm snap quickly. Raising his arm and pointing it at Evan, Ryuka whispered one word. "Cero." Immediately, a dark orb formed around his finger, growing to a moderate size, then an energy beam shot out from it, racing towards Evan at extreme speed and slamming into him, creating an explosion. The explotion fades while Evan is holding the orb in his Amaterasu hand, Crushing it, and absorbing the chakra. The chakra is the used back as a ball of Jet black fire. Ryuka lowered his hand, pulling out Keibatsu again. "Your sword won't save you" the words echoed in his mind until he couldn't take it. Ryuka's eye twitched. "Quit trying to psyche me out, dobe." He muttered, getting into a comfortable stance. Evan throws the ball at Ryuka, reading to defend a counter attack. Ryuka raised his sword up, slashing the ball in half and dissipating it. "Is this it?" He mentally sneered. "I havn't seen you do much either Ryuka" Evan read his mind, and was signaling for him to attack. "Touche." Ryuka mused, as he began to move at Evan again, his after-images once again distorting his movement, to the point where Evan's Sharingan couldn't detect it. "You seem much stronger than before..." Once in range, he swung his sword into Evan's, pushing a significant amount of dark energy into his sword to make the clash more devestating. "Unfortunately....you're not quite as strong as I am." He looked into Evan's green eyes. Evan side steps grabing Ryuka in the throught choking him whil building up chkara in his hands "I've only used a fraction of my power, so unless you have the power of the tailed beasts you might as well give up" Ryuka wheezed slightly, as Evan's grip tightened. "I have the power of Hell itself...that is more than enough." With a heavy punch, he struck Evan in the face, sending him crashing away like a tumbleweed. He raised his sword again, both hands on the hilt, and unleashed a devestating burst of energy, hitting Evan dead-on and also wiping out the surrounding area. "Well Echo must of trained you realy hard" Evan cracks his neck a little pushing of the pain "You've grown more and more like him, since I knew you all those years ago." "Boom" Evan had appeared with his hand on Ryuka's shoulder, all of a suddon a big blast of fire engulfed him sending him off into the distance A sudden change of direction, and Ryuka slammed himself into Evan with incredible force, nearly enough to shatter all of his bones. It was enough to send Evan dragging several feet through the ground before stopping. A smile came across Ryuka's face, as the flames slowly dissipated. "There's only one difference between him and I." He said. "I fight for the side of good, while he lusts for power." "Ryuka we're to evenly matched." Evan telepathicly told Ryuka, "Lets end this battle now, any longer would just be a waste of our chakra" The Uchiha raised both of his eyebrows. "All right, then. Let's end this fight with a bang, using our strongest attacks. Like a Chidori vs Rasengan fight, eh?" He put his hand on the wrist of his sword arm, as his demonic energy materialized and swarmed around him. "All right" Evan sticks out his hand holding his wrist "Compact Sesengan!!" Evan forms a clone that helps him form a ball of massive chakra. With the concentration of his dark energy, Ryuka charged at Evan, who was doing the same. Once in range of each other, they thrust their attacks towards each other, their attacks connecting and resulting in a blazing display of power. As the justus faded there hands met, inside of the chakra orb that was created on impact. (don't flame me for coping naruto vs sasuke). Then the orb cracked and they were both thrown in opposite directions. Ryuka's sword dropped to the ground, as he tumbled several feet away, slamming viciously into the dirt before coming to a standstill on his stomach. As the dust cleared, he weakly looked up at the fallen figure of Evan, who was lying a distance away. Evan flashes in a powerful light, and when it cleared,Evan was in his Resting Form A smile came across his face. "A draw....I should've known." He got up and walked over to Evan's unconscious body, picking him up over his shoulders, and walking back to rejoin the others. * Tie